The Game
by BlueFox of the Moon
Summary: Marik and Malik are bored. Watch the chaos that ensues. They decide to play a Game. Guess what? You just lost. Oh, and Pharaoh? Don't come any closer. semi-AU


I really should be working on other stories, but hey needed something to get my mind off some shit that's been going on. Probably gonna write an angsty one-shot sooner or later, but this would have to do for now. Tried to lay off the angsty-ness here and at least try a little of humor, but...eh, don't think I did a very good job x.x Hopefully this makes sense, seeing as it came from the boredom of AP Economics.

Disc; If I owned YuGiOh Marik would be around more.

* * *

.The Game.

Whoever said that there was always something to do was so, so very wrong. Whoever had said that, Malik wanted to wring his neck. Or she. Females could be equally as annoying as…as…forget it. Too much thinking was not becoming of Malik. He would rather leave that to his hikari. Yes, he called his twin brother his hikari, his light. Why? Because Marik was nearly everything he wasn't. He was hyper, considered borderline insane, even looked it, while Marik was calm–though he had more of a temper than Malik.

Mostly because of Malik, but still. A temper is a temper, right?

The male scowled as the birds chirped outside, a cool autumn breeze pushing through the window. It was such a beautiful day outside, why couldn't he go out and cause mayhem? Oh, that's right: he was grounded. And why did he actually listen? Because Ishizu was fucking _crazy_ when she's angry. She's not that level-headed, soft-spoken woman that most see her as; no, Malik knew better.

Hell, even Marik and Rishid knew better. Even he had to admit, Ishizu was amazing, but just the thought of her angered sent chills down his spine. Ironic, no?

He was so bored! Yawning, the blonde stretched, smirking as he felt some vertebrae cracking. Both Rishid and Ishizu were at the museum, leaving the twins alone. They all had moved back to Japan just a month ago, yet they still were not completely unpacked, the two still not yet enrolled in school. Which really made no sense to either blonde: they had done fine in life without this "school" before, they didn't need it now.

Glassy violet glared at any who were unfortunate enough to pass by. Some, he grinned at and told them, in a voice that accompanied that look, "I lost the Game." Too bad everyone that had passed was too intimidated by the Ishtar to say or do anything.

What was his brother doing? His mind instantly made up, Malik jumped from the cardboard box he was using as a make shift seat and ran to his twin's room.

He could've just gone to his own room and used the hidden door within their walk-in closets that connected their rooms, but really, seeing the startled expression on Marik's face when he kicked the door open was too great an opportunity to pass. So of course he didn't.

The older twin was lounging on a pale purple bean-bag chair, a book resting on his knees. Being the kind siblings they were, Ishizu and Rishid had gotten the twins matching beanbag chairs for their birthday: one the pale purple Marik current sat on and the other a soft pink. Safe to say, being the older one, Marik got to choose which was his.

One look at the cover and the younger tilted his head. Even kicking the door down didn't deter Marik from his reading–what the heck was in that book?

"Marik."

Ignore.

"Maaaarik."

Ignore.

"Mariiiiiiik."

Eye twitch.

Grin.

"Marik."

"What."

"I'm bored."

"That's nice."

"Entertain me."

"Entertain yourself."

"That's dirty."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Silence. Three…two…

"Marik."

"What is it now."

"I'm bored."

Marik felt his eye twitch. Again. There was no way he could focus on his book when his rambunctious twin was around. Then again, Malik usually was. Huh, how did he manage to finish reading his other books then? Oh well. That didn't matter. What mattered now was how to get Malik out of his room.

"Marik."

Maybe he could forcefully kick his brother out? No, Malik could put up a fight on his own.

"Marik…"

Maybe lure him out? With food? That sounded like it could work. Oh wait, they had eaten almost an hour ago. There was no way he would be hungry so soon.

"Marik!"

"What?!" Irritated lilac met amused violet.

"I lost the Game."

Marik's eye twitched, ever so slightly. "You suck."

"Do I look like a girl to you, dear brother?"

"Malik!"

The younger cackled, dodging his twin's attempts at a tackle. He stuck his tongue out before darting out the door, slamming Marik's door right behind him. A bang and a slew of profanities he didn't even know Marik knew came from the other side, making him laugh all the more.

He sped down the stairs two at a time, knowing that Marik would be on his tail as soon as he wrenched the door open. And as soon as the thought came to him, an annoyed growl was heard before the more sinister looking twin fell to the ground, his brother on his back.

Refusing to look his other in the face, a wrestling match between the two ensued. It was a wonder how the two didn't break anything with their roughhousing. Neither could pin the other for very long, for both were fairly equal in strength, despite the fact that Malik was slightly taller. Or maybe that was just his hair. Yeah, it was his hair. How did he get it to spike up that way anyway? He spent even less time in the bathroom than Marik did (three minutes shorter, but even still).

The brothers stopped their roughhousing–Marik finally had Malik pinned for more than three seconds–as a voice rang so familiarly through their ears.

"Jou, Honda, stop it already!"

"Yugi?" The Ishtars blinked once before jumping off each other and scrambling toward the windows. Just coming into view were none other than the friendship gang: Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Yami. As usual, the biggest two of the group were arguing needlessly about something stupid while the shrimp and only girl either watched on in semi-amusement or trying to stop them. Yami on the other hand was just chuckling.

With a grin, Malik jumped upon the window sill (yes, strangely enough their window was able to fit someone as tall as he) and called in a voice that echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"Hey, Pharaoh! Mini-Pharaoh!" There were only two people in the world who Malik bothered to call that particular strange set of nicknames. Not bothering to wait until they all turned around, the blond continued,"We lost the Game!"

Groans of complaints came from all around, including the group he was yelling at. Malik cackled, throwing his head back, which, of course made him lose his balance. Luck for him, Marik was fast. He grabbed his brother's legs as Malik grabbed onto the panes.

"Stupid!" Marik growled. Malik only laughed, especially when he heard he remarks of the elder Mutou twin.

"Even being grounded can be fun," he mused.

Marik gawked.

"What in _Osiris' name_ is your definition of fun?"

"This, of course."

"…Good point."

"Tombkeepers!" Nickname after nickname. Now they just needed the Tombrobbers here.

Grins erupted on both Egyptians faces as the tri-colored haired teen approached.

"Yes, Pharaoh?"

And, of course, before he could say a word, a pie oh so beautifully covered his face and the window was closed, keeping Yami out, Malik's laughter heard even through the glass, Marik's smirk there for all to see.

Oh yes, being grounded _definitely_ had its advantages.

* * *

RR?


End file.
